harry potter y el castillo de merlin
by Kagome Hikari
Summary: pronto actualizare disculpen la demora
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer:la historia original es de jk rowling, los personajes, etc etc...

universo alterno

Harry potter

y castillo de merlin

Kariblack y HarryPotter11: Nada es de nosotros todo pertenece a Rowling y sus

editoriales, bla bla bla...ahora a la historia

Capitulo 1:

Una reunión, una sorpresa y una nueva amiga.

En Londres, Inglaterra, un par de chicos verán como sus vidas cambian

repentinamente, uno de ellos es un chico llamado Harry, tiene once años, acaba

de salir del quinto grado y ha recibido una beca escolar para el mejor colegio

de Londres, es un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés, usaba unos lentes

cuadrados, su mejor amiga se llamaba Alice, era una chica de piel muy blanca

tenia unos cabellos rubios lisos y muy largos que llegaban hasta su cintura,

ella también estaba becada.

Un día que los padres de ambos decidieron hacer una pequeña reunión familiar en

la casa de Harry, luego de comer a las cuatro de la tarde, un hombre tocó a la

puerta para darles la sorpresa de sus vidas, la madre de Harry al sentir la

puerta se levantó a abrirla, y vio a aquel hombre que llevaba puesta una túnica

de color gris, y llevaba el cabello enmarañado.

¿Señora Potter me dejaría pasar?-preguntó el hombre mientras miraba uno de los

dos sobres que traía a la mano -vengo hablarle sobre Harry y Alice.

Por supuesto pase... ¿acaso se han metido en problemas los chicos? - preguntó

la madre de Harry un poco preocupada.

No para nada… - dijo el hombre - solo vengo a hablarles sobre su futuro. El

hombre entro a la casa y le entrego los sobres a los chicos, ambos sobres iban

dirigidos para cada uno

Yo soy Stonger Bermouth - se presentó a todos los presentes - Y como pueden

ver en la carta que acabo de entregar al joven Harry Potter y a la señorita

Alice Deans, ambos tienen un cupo disponible para estudiar en Hogwarts, uno de

los mejores colegios de magia y hechiceria.

Mientras el hombre hablaba con sus padres Harry y Alice no podían creerlo, todo

era tan, tan increíble, si recordaban cosas extrañas que les habian pasado, pero

igual no podían creerlo, era…tan FANTÁSTICO.

Al final el hombre consiguió convencer a sus padres los cuales al

principio estaban un poco dudosos.

Esta bien, por mi parte le aseguro que Harry ir�, si de ello depende su

felicidad por mi no hay problema y se que mi esposo no se opondr�¿Cierto

cariño? - dijo la madre de Harry, mientras su esposo asintió con la cabeza.

Lo mismo digo, debemos aceptar y comprender que nuestros hijos son

especiales, Alice también irá - dijo un poco melancólica la madre de Alice, a la

cual le aterraba la idea de que su hija estuviera tanto tiempo lejos de casa.

Cuando el hombre salía de la casa se volvió y les dio un par de boletos

aparentemente de tren,

miren este es el boleto de tren que los llevara a Hogwarts, deben ir el

primero de septiembre a King Cross, a las once en punto parte el tren, de todos

modo alli esta toda la información que necesitan, Ok?

Ambos niños asintieron con la cabeza.

bueno los espero mañana aquí para ir a el callejón Diagon, allí compraremos

todas sus cosas de la lista de utiles escolares.

Se percataron en cuanto el hombre se fue, de que ya era muy tarde, asi que

Alice y sus padres tuvieron que irse a su casa. Ambos chicos, pasaron la noche

prácticamente en vela, sin dormir, estaban tan ansiosos por saber como sería

todo lo que ese dia les habían contado, asi que al otro dia ambos se levantaron

muy temprano, Alice y sus padres fueron muy temprano a casa de Harry, este y sus

padres esperaban tambien afuera, aun el señor Stonger no llegaba, hasta que de

pronto se acerco un gato gris con un aspecto maltratado, pero sin embargo se

llevaron la sorpresa fue cuando el gato se convirtió en el señor Stonger, se

saludaron y luego partieron en el carro de los padres de Harry, el trayecto no

fue muy largo solo tardaron unos 45 minutos, hasta que llagaron a un lugar con

edificios y tiendas totalmente normales, pero de pronto el hombre hizo que

pararan frente a un bar mugriento, al entrar de verdad que las madres de Harry

y de Alice pusieron mala cara, salieron del bar por el lado contrario por el que

entraron, pero se encontraron con una pared de ladrillos, el hombre que venia

con ellos, saco una vara de madera de dentro de su tunica, lo cual Harry imagino

que era una varita magica, dio tres golpes a distintos ladrillos de la pared y

esta se abrio dejando ver un infinidad de tiendas, lo cual fue muy sorprendente.

Bien primero les abriremos una cuenta de boveda en Gringotts,

cambiaremos su dinero muggle por dinero magico, y luego iremos a comprar las

cosas. - dijo el señor Stonger

Pero que es Gringotts, y ¿que es un muggle? - pregunto Alice un

poco confundida.

Gringotts es un banco magico, y un muggle es una persona sin

magia, asi que...

¿Hay bancos magicos? - Preguntó Harry muy sorprendido.

Si solo uno gringotts, esta al cargo de los gnomos y es

custodiado por dragones, se encuentra en el subterraneo. - contesto Stonger

explicandole al chico

Todos pusieron cara de asombro por las palabras dragones y

gnomos, siguieron caminando, cuando llegaron al sitio efectivamente los atendió

un gnomo, Que de inmediato les pregunto que deseaban.

Bien, primero queremos abrir dos bovedas, una a nombre del joven

Harry Potter, y la otra a al nombre de la señorita Alice Deans, y cambiar este

dinero muggle a dinero magico. - dijo Stonger apurado pero dandose a entender.

Muy bien. - dijo el gnomo.

Al cabo de una media hora aproximadamente, el gnomo aparecio con cuatro bolsas

de tela marron en sus manos, y dos llaves tambien.

Muy bien muy bien, boveda 456 señor Harry Potter, - dijo entregandole

una de las llaves al joven. - boveda 457 señorita Alice Deans. - dandole tambien

una llave a la chica. - aquí esta el dinero dijo dandole las cuatro bolsas de

dinero al señor stonger.

Tome - dijo el señor stonger pasandole dos de las bolsas - ponga una en

la boveda de Potter y la otra en la boveda de Deans.

Salieron del banco y se dirigieron hacia una tienda llamada madame malkins,

donde el señor stonger dijo Que deberian comprar sus uniformes del colegio,

atendian una cuantas señores, pusieron sobre un taburete a harry, al lado de el

a Alice y al lado de Alice, se encontraba una chica de cabellos rizados muy

rubios con cara de obstinación, cuando pasa nisiquiera saludo pero a los chicos

no les importo mucho, alli solo tomaron unas medidas y les dijeron Que fueran

mas tarde a buscar su uniforme ya Que estaban full de trabajo, salieron de la

tienda y decidieron ver los calderos, mientras les mostraban los calderos, Harry

logro ver a la misma chica de la tienda de madame malkins hablando con un chico

rubio, y otro un poco mas alto y moreno, Harry no entedio muy bien de lo que

hablaban, pero si comprendio que decian Que los sangre sucia no deberian estar

en hogwarts y Que solo los sangre limpia devian hacerlo, no entendio a que se

referian pero sea como sea vio que se expresaban muy mal de la persona, aunque

la duda de que era un sangre suncia quedo en su cabeza, Harry no pudo escuchar

mas de esa conversación, ya que Alice lo jalo del brazo para sacarlo de la

tienda de calders donde ya habian comprado, ahora era hora de comprar las

varitas.

Ahora iremos a ollivanders deben comprar las varitas - dijo el señor

stronger con otra de sus sonrisas de lo mas bondadosa, mientras Que los chicos

esperaban ansiosos

Pararon frente a una tienda un algo polvorienta, adentro era muy oscuro y se

encontraba un hombre de aspecto anciano Que al entrar los saludo cordialmente, y

no evito añadir Que ese mismo día muchos alumnos de hogwarts del nuevo ingreso

habian ido a comprar su varita. Llamo a Alice y empezo a tomarle varias medidas…

Toma prueba esta, cola de fénix arce, 34 cm semi flexible - dijo el

hombre pasandole una varita a Alice - agitala - vio como alise agito la varita

y de inmediato se la retiro de la mano - prueba con esta otra

sin embargo esta vez la varita lanzo un monton de chispas de colores - muy

extraño, una combinación muy extraña, núcleo de pelo de unicornio, madera de

caoba 35 cm flexible. -Ven ahora tu muchacho- le dijo a Harry.

Pero a diferencia de Alice con tan solo una agitada, salieron

miles de chispas de colores

Tu combinación es bastante extraña tambien - dijo el hombre llamado

ollivanders - núcleo de nervio de corazon de dragon madera de arce 38 cm

semiflexible

Después de esto siguieron comprando, unos libros y otras

cosas de la lista, pasaron buscando el uniforme y partieron de nuevo a sus casas

dejando al señor stonger en al caldero chorreante. Las siguientes semanas

pasaron muy lentas para ellos, cuando llegaron a la estacion de king cross se

llevaron una mala impresión al no encontrar el anden Que señalaba

Y ahora como haremos Harry - dijo Alice

Mira a esas personas estan vestidas muy parecidas al señor stonger -

dijo Harry señalando a una famila de cuatro integrantes.

Eran dos personas mayores (aparentemente los padres), y dos

chicos, la señora traia puesta una tunica escarlata tenia el cabello oscuro,

color chocolate y en sus ojos se reflejaba su origen asiatico. El hombre por su

parte tenia el cabello mas claro de color café aunQue no muy claro, pero su

apariencia era de europeo, el chico tenia el cabello café oscuro, y los ojos

igual, era de piel un poco morena y aparentaba entre trece y Quince años, traia

puesta una tunica gris; mientras Que a su lado se encontraba una chica de la

edad de harry y Alice, se notaba un poco timida, tenia el cabello recogido pero

se notaba el color café mezclado con un color miel entre su peinado, tenia los

ojos verdes y la piel un poco mas clara Que la de su hermano, esta traia una

tunica de color blanco invierno con los broches dorados, pero era una tunica

completa, por lo cual no se veia mucho de ella.

Vieron como el chico se perdia en medio de ambos andenes

pero siguieron observando ya Que creyeron Que habian visto mal y se acercaron un

poco mas, pero no evitaron ser vistos por la señora.

Vienen a hogwarts tambien - pregunto la señora

observando las lechuzas de los chicos - su primer año verdad?

Si asi es - dijo algo rojo de la pena harry

Ya veo, no saben como es… Quieren pasar antes Que

Hikari o después de ella, solo deben pasar rápido y sin miedo por el medio de

los dos andenes, entienden? - explico compresiva la señora, luego ambos chicos

asintieron con la cabeza.

Yo iré primero - dijo Alice armandose de valor -

les espero del otro lado.

Alice paso por el medio de los andenes y Harry vio

mientras desaparecía.

Ahora ire yo - dijo la chica Que esperaba, y

luego tambien desaparecio entre los andenes

Ahora ve tu chiquillo, por favor esperame del otro

lado junto a tu amiga y dile a mi hija Que me espere tambien - harry asintio.

Harry atraveso por los andenes y encontro a

Alice y a la chica sentadas, les dijo lo Que la señora les dijo y los tres

esperaron, hasta Que llegaron la señora y el señor.

Hola de nuevo, - dijo la señora - yo soy Rika

Higurshi de seligman, y el mi esposo Eriol Seligman - dijo la señora señalando a

su esposo. - el es mi hijo Kohaku, - dijo señalando al chico alto del Que se

habian percatado alto - el ya va a tercer año, y ella es mi hija Hikari, tambien

va a su primer año. - dijo señalando ahora a la chica. - y ustedes como se

llaman?

Ohh si mucho gusto - dijo Alice algo apenada por

su mala educación. - yo me llamo alice deans

Y yo soy harry potter - dijo harry

Ohh ya veo, pense Que eran hermanos -dijo la señora - ya han avisado

Que deven montar al expreso vayan nos veremos aquí en julio.

Los cuatro chicos montaron al tren, entraron en un

compartimiento, sin embargo kohaku solo dejo sus cosas y salio sin decir

palabra. Mientras el tren partia se asomaron por la ventanilla para despedirse

con la mano de los padres de hikari, pero harry y alise notaron Que no estaba la

madre de Hikari pero si una mujer igual a ella pero con el cabello verde pasto,

después de Que perdieron de vista la estacion de tren se sentaron, hikari se

habia Quitado la tunica y llababa una ropa muggle, totalmente negra.

Oye.. tu madre tiene una gemela? - pregunta Alice - por que acabo

ver a una mujer muy parecida a ella pero con el cabello de otro color

No lo Que pasa es Que es una metamorfomaga - respondió Hikaru.

Y eso Que es? - preguntó Harry Quien no habia entendido nada.

Que puede cambiar de apariencia cuando Quiera y como

Quiera - responde hikari - ustedes son hijos de muggles verdad?

Si asi es - respondio Alice

Oye tu sabes Que es un sangre sucia? - pregunto harry

recordando s los chicos del callejón diagon

Son las personas como ustedes - respondio hikari sin

ganas - es decir con sangre muggle.


	2. capitulo2

Capitulo 2: o:p /o:p 

El castillo de hogwarts o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Habia pasado una hora desde Que el carrito de la comida habia pasado, Hikari, Alice y Harry iban degustando ranas de chocolate y pastillas multisabores, pero antes de Que harry se llevara una a la boca, Hikari lo interrumpio.

o:p /o:p 

ten cuidado con lo Que comes – dijo metiendose una de las pastillas en la boca de color rosa.

o:p /o:p 

pero Que dices?.. si tu tambien estas comiendo lo mismo – le respondio harry metiendose una de color verde a la boca, mientras Alice comia ranas de chocolate. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p Es Que hay de sabores muy malos – les explico hikari,pero sin embargo la reaccion fue poner mala cara o:p /o:p 

Ya te entiendo –respondio este mientras escupia. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p Se pasaron el resto del viaje hablando de sus lechuzas, y comiendo. Ya estaba oscureciendo, cuando las chicas dijeron a harry Que saliera del compartimiento para ellas ponerse el uniforme, y luego el les pidio lo mismo. Quince minutos después de Que los tres se habian cambiado entro en el compartimiento el hermano de Hikari con el uniforme puesto

o:p /o:p 

Vayan recogiendo sus cosas – dijo Kohaku con voz autoritaria, aunQue su hermana solo le puso mala cara. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Los chicos salieron del tren y notaron que habian mas personas de lo Que ellos imaginaban, y de pronto notaron unos gritos. o:p /o:p 

por aquí los de primer año… por aquí los de pimer año – gritaba un hombre bastante grande con una gran maraña de cabello y de barba. o:p /o:p 

Mientras los de primer año se dirigian, al lago Que el hombre les señalaba, hikari vio a su hermano montarse en una carreta Que andaba sola, pues no se veia a ningun animal jalandole. o:p /o:p 

Los de primer año devian montar en unos botes aparentemente hechizadas Que seguian a la del hombre; harry y alice se separaron de hikari, a ellos le toco ir en el mismo bote Que el hombre junto con dos chicos pelirrojos. 

OH mucho gusto chicos, yo me llamo hadgrid, como se llaman ustedes? – dijo el hombre animadamente

Yo soy harry potter – respondio harry.

Y yo me llamo alice deans, mucho gusto –

Yo soy bunny moonreal y el es mi hermano matt – dijo la chica pelirroja señalando al chico Que tenia al lado

¿son hermanos? O primos? – pregunto hagrid

somos gemelos "por mala suerte" – respondio matt.

YOMATO TE ESCUCHE – chillo la pelirroja algo enfadada, mientras los demas reian.

Por su parte hikari se sento en uno de los ultimos botes Que salian a su lado se sento un chico rubio de ojos grices y frente a ella una chica tambien rubia

Hola como estas? – le dice la chica, con cara de fastidio

Bien, pero… te conozco? – le respondio hikari un algo confundida.

Mira si me conoces pero, yo no se preguntale a mi hermano Que me mando hablarte, por algo lo tienes al lado – dijo la chica y luego le dio la espalda para hablar con los Que estaban de otro lado. o:p /o:p 

Hola, no nos recuerdas verdad, nos conocimos hace unos años, mi padre es socio de tu padre- dijo el chico- yo soy Draco, Draco malfoy.

Si la noche Que nos conocimos – respondio el chico. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Los botes siguieron hasta llegar a un castillo. Dentro los recibio una mujer de aspecto muy severo, era una mujer alta de cabello negro. Entonces esta empezo a hablar. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

- bienvenidos a hogwarts, el banQuete de comienzo de año o:p /o:p 

esta por comenzar, pero antes Que pasen a ocupar sus ligares en el gran comedor. Deven saber que van a ser seleccionados para sus casas, las cuatro casas son Slytherin, gryffindor, hufflepuff, ravenclaw. Cabe destacar que la casa para la que queden seleccionados sera como su familia durante su estadia aquí. Vengan para que vayamos al banquete de bienvenida. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Todos los chcos la siguieron por un pasillo, pasaron a una habitación con el techo muy alto, luego atravesaron una escalera grande de mármol, entraron a una habitación muy alta, el techo mostraba la noche oscura, que habia afuera, pues se veia el cielo, habian miles de velas flotando en el aire encendidas que iluminaban el gran salon; habian cuatro mesas en donde se encontraban los alumnos y otro frente a estas en donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora los ubico frente a todos y de espalda a los profesores, luego vieron como ella colocaba un taburete y un sombrero viejo y remendado frente a ellos, el cual de pronto habrio una abertura cerca del borde y empezo a cantar una cancion. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

- _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, __  
__pero no juzgues por lo que ves. __  
__Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar __  
__un sombrero más inteligente que yo. __  
__Puedes tener bombines negros, __  
__sombreros altos y elegantes. __  
__Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts __  
__y puedo superar a todos. __  
__No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza __  
__que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. __  
__Así que pruébame y te diré __  
__dónde debes estar. __  
__Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, __  
__donde habitan los valientes __  
__Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad __  
__ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor. __  
__Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff __  
__de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado. __  
__O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, __  
__Si tienes una mente dispuesta, __  
__porque los de inteligencia y erudición __  
__siempre se encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. __  
__O tal vez a Slytherin __  
__Harás tus verdaderos amigos. __  
__Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio __  
__para lograr sus fines._ o:p /o:p 

Los chicos se sintieron mas tranquilos al ver que solo devian colocarse un sombrero, pues habian escuchado que era una prueba dolorosa, o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

- muy bien, yo los ire llamando uno por uno y pasaran, se sentaran y se probaran el sombrero, - dijo mc gonogall – la primera es ana abaut o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

esta era una niña morena un algo achinada, mas de lo que era la propia hikari, sin embargo el resto de sus rasgos era muy tosco. Se sento en el taburete, se puso el sombrero el cual inmediatamente grito hufflepuff, o:p /o:p 

después de esto pasaron unos cuantos chicos, luego llamaron a una chica morena llamada miranda cartean, la cual tambien quedo en hufflepuff, después de ella llamaron a alise deans, la chica camino hacia el taburete se sento y se puso el sombrero, el sombrero tardo unos minutos y luego grito gryffindor, fue asi como después de un buen rato llamaron a un chico llamado sirius hiragisawa al cual hikari llamo la atención, pues veia que el cabello del chico era azul, pero para salir de dudas les pregunto a harry y a draco por separado y ambos les dijeron que el chico tenia el cabello negro, y decidio Que era su imaginación, el chico tambien fue para gryffindor. o:p /o:p 

Luego llamaron a anabell malfoy, la chica quedo en slytherin, y draco tambien quedo en Slytherin, al cabo de un rato llamaron a harry; el chico fue muy nervioso hasta el taburete, escucho una voz en su oido pero no pudo distinguir lo que decia, pero al cabo de unos minutos grito Gryffindor o:p /o:p 

Ya casi al final llamaron a hikari, el sombrero con ella no se tardo tanto y decidio ponerla en gryffindor. o:p /o:p 

Luego de la selección se sentaron tranquilos a comer, los platos que antes estaban vacios ahora estaban llenos de comida al igual que los vasos de bebidas, de pronto harry observo a alise, la chica se encontraba palida y totalmente perpleja, volteo a ver a donde la chica miraba y vio a un hombre con una figura transparente. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Deverian quedarse tranquilos solo es un fantasma – dijo hikari – el es nick casi decapitado es el fantasma de nuestra casa, o al menos eso me ha dicho mi hermano. Después de que comieron siguieron a los prefectos hasta una una pare donde se encontraba un cuadro de una mujer gorda, el par de prefectos dijeron algo al cuadro el cual les respondio y dejo que pasaran tras un cuadro que se encontraba tras ella. Era la sala comun de gryffindor, las chicas y los chicos tenian habitaciones separadas ese dia fueron todos a dormir temprano, su equipaje ya estaba alli


	3. capitulo3

**Capitulo 3:**

Las nuevas clases.

La primera clase del dia lunes era la de pociones, a los alumnos de primer año les dieron las especificaciones de sus horarios y las aulas de clase para que asi no tuvieran problemas en llegar a sus clases.

A los de gryffindor les toco compartir las primeras horas de clases, es decir las clases de pociones con los de Slytherin. Los chicos devian vajar unas escaleras, hasta llegar a las mazmorras en donde se encontraban en aula de pociones y la sala comun de Slytherin. Al llegar todos los alumnos al aula les toco conocer al profesor, su nombre era Snape, Severus Snape, era un hombre palido de cabello un poco largo negro chorreado y nariz ganchuda, de una apariencia de lo mas tetrica en verdad.

Harry se sento en medio de alise y hikari, al lado de alise se encontraba bunny y mas alla matt; mientras que al lado de hikari se encontraba draco y mas alla anabell formando asi toda la primera fila, todos habian llevado sus calderos era el primer dia de clase pero al parecer igual les tocaria trabajar duro. El profesor les habia dado instrucciones para realizar un antidoto para la picada de un animal llamado niocho, el cual aparecer ninguno sabia QUE era la pocion de harry Quedo bien al menos al igual que la de alise y la de anabell, la de draco Quedo perfecta y la de hikari tambien, la de matt hay no estaba muy bien pero algo es algo, sin embargo bunny hizo explotar a ultima hora su pocion…

sangre sucia tenia que ser – murmuro el prof para QUE nadie le escuchara – 25 pts menos para gryffindor.

Luego de la clace de pociones tocaba el almuerzo, bunny se encontraba un poco desanimada, luego del accidente en las mazmorras, a lo cual hikari y alise trataban de animar.

Vamos no fue nada a cualquiera les pasa – decia alise tomando a bunny por los hombros

Oye no deves haverle caso a Snape, mi hermano dice que siempre les da favor a los de su casa, ya viste que a los de Slytherin no les dijo nada de nada – hikari le dijo esto mientras se sentaban pues les tocaba almorzar

Luego de eso les tocaba historia de la magia

Hikari: he escuchado que historia de la magia es una de las mate mas aburridas que hay.

Alise: como puedes decir eso, yo estuve ojeando los libros y me parece algo muy interesante, es mas iba a preguntarte, algo, es solo que queria saber si tu vienes de la familia de grandes sacerdotisas y card captors, lo digo, pues como tu eres de japon y el apellido de tu madre es higurashi.

Hikari: ah si creo que si, pero no estoy segura, yo creci en un templo en japon pero el año pasado nos mudamos a londres

Los chicos siguieron hasta el aula de historia de la magia, la materia la dava un fantasma lo cual dio un poco de miedo a alise y a bunny, pero sin embargo, les callo muy bien a la maravilla por que no les dio clase por ser el primer dia de clases.

Habian transcurrido casi un mes, las claces a harry y a alise les parecian muy interesantes, hasta historia de la magia que se consideraba una de las materias mas aburridas les facinaban sobre todo a Alise, y cada uno habia logrado destacarse en por lo menos una materia, alise se destacaba en historia de la magia y herbologia (junto con bunny), hikari por su parte lograba destacarse en defensa contra las artes oscuras y tranformaciones, pero en encantamientos harry habia logrado solo excelentes, y como era de esperarse los destacados en pociones eran los hermanos malfoy. Ya conocian a todos sus profesores, Snape era el de pociones y ya sabian lo antipatico y favoritista que era. Minerva mcgonogal era la profesora de transfiguración y la jefa de casa de gryffindor, y era totalmente justa, imparcial y estricta, la profesora Sprout era una mujer un poquito rechoncha y bajita, y era quien les daba herbologia. El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras era el prof justin, era un hombre mas palido que el mismo Snape, de cabello gris y ojos dormilones, si embargo no tenia mas de 35 años,

Ya se acercaba la temporada de quidditch el primer parido era gryffindor vs ravenclaw. Hikari ya se habi encargado de explicarle a los chicos sobre el quidditch, y les habia contado que su hermano era el jugador mas joven del equipo de gryffindor y eso que iban en el cuerto año, pues los demas iban todos en 7º año. El dia del primer partido todos estaban muy emocionados, fue un dia sabado el dia estaba muy claro y el sol radiente aunque el clima estaba muy fresco y el estadio estaba lleno cuando el partido comenzo el primer punto lo anoto el equipo de ravenclaw y los viroteos de los ravenclaw fueron altos,sin embargo cuando de gryffindor anoto kohaku los gritos de victoria fueron mas, el partido duro casi dos horas, sin embargo fue totalmente divertido y emocionante. Cuando estaban 40 puntos ravenclaw y 60 puntos gryffindor el partido termino, pues el buscador de gryffindor habia conseguido la snitch. Esa noche hubo una fista en la sala comun de gryffindor y los elogiados fueron kohaku y el buscador de gryffindor, un chico llamado Loi Garest de quinto año


End file.
